Ojalá no duela tanto no verte y los días me hagan mucho más fuerte
by Phoenix.G.Fawkes
Summary: Muchas veces, Minerva sintió ganas de huir, de salir corriendo hacia ningún sitio, muchas veces el último lugar en que quería estar fue aquel del que no podía escapar.


_Originalmente publicado el 07/04/2013_

* * *

Recorre toda la casa en puntas de pie, porque aborrece el modo en que retumba el sonido de sus pasos en la casa vacía, haciéndola semejar a un mausoleo.

Que en cierto modo lo es: el mausoleo de su felicidad perdida, de las esperanzas muertas y los sueños rotos. No es una persona sentimental, pero el corazón y el cuerpo le pesan con el esfuerzo de mantenerse siempre entera, siempre estoica, y ha soportado el funeral y todas las condolencias del mundo sin quebrarse: puede permitirse, en aquel rincón de su mente que no compartirá nunca con nadie, ponerse sentimental y quizá, algo melodramática.

Saca toda la ropa de los placares, dividiéndola entre aquellas prendas que se llevará con ella y las prendas de hombre que tendrá que donar; divide las cajas de papeles entre aquellos que aún sirven y los que habrá de tirar, apila los álbumes de fotografías, haciendo un esfuerzo hercúleo para no revisarlos; y todo el tiempo siente cómo las paredes se ciernan en torno a ella, cómo el aire parece escurrirse por los resquicios de las ventanas y empieza a ahogarse, en recuerdos, en arrepentimientos, en lo que nunca será y los eternos quizás.

Y entonces se pregunta por todas aquellas otras veces en que quiso huir, por todas aquellas veces que deseó estar a millares de kilómetros de donde se encontraba, cuando el último lugar en el que deseaba estar era aquel del que no podía escapar.

Ha habido tantos de esos momentos…

* * *

Las gotas de lluvia ametrallan contra el vidrio, en un golpeteo inconstante y desacompasado. El cielo más allá de la ventana es gris, frío, inhóspito.

Qué absurdo. Te criaste en Escocia, no puede molestarte un poco de lluvia.

Pero la lluvia en Londres es diferente. No trae consigo el perfume de los árboles, su humedad no viene impregnada del aire de los montes, no se derrama sobre las rocas para convertirse en arroyos. La lluvia londinense suele ser débil, aun en sus peores tormentas, y en vez de limpiar el aire sólo consigue exacerbar el smog de los coches Muggles y la suciedad de sus calles.

O tal vez tan sólo detesta esta ciudad.

No solía hacerlo. No cuando Londres significaba visitas al callejón Diagon, la expectativa ante un nuevo curso en Hogwarts, el reencuentro con sus compañeros de clase. No cuando Londres consistía en el único respiro de sus veranos interminables, no cuando parecía que esta ciudad le abriría las puertas a un futuro brillante.

Ahora el humo de los automóviles le hace escocer los ojos y la nariz cuando se aventura por las calles Muggles; ahora los edificios parecen cernirse sobre ella, desterrando cada trozo de cielo; ahora hay un gris constante, monótono, tiñendo el recuerdo de todos los días que ha vivido en esta ciudad. La joven que soñaba con una carrera meteórica ha dado paso a una mujer harta del tedio rutinario, de los prejuicios anti-Muggle de sus compañeros, del melodrama ridículo de traiciones y ambiciones frustradas que se teje en los pasillos del Ministerio. Una mujer que contempla la posibilidad de seguir trabajando allí por muchos años más y se estremece.

Muchas veces son absurdas las nimiedades que pueden cambiar el curso de una vida. Mientras Minerva contempla el cielo gris estrangulado por los edificios más allá de su ventana, empieza a sonar en la radio el último éxito de Celestina Warwick. No sabe cuál, porque para sus oídos todas sus canciones son el mismo masacote meloso y ridículo. Alguna zoncera sobre una poción de amor que se evaporó dejando tras de sí sólo rutina y Minerva mira a su alrededor, al departamento de paredes casi desnudas que nunca se ha molestado en decorar, el departamento que jamás pudo considerar su casa y sabe que no podrá aguantar un minuto más allí dentro. Que Londres, y el escape que alguna vez significó, han terminado para ella.

Apaga la radio con un movimiento de varita y con otro, un trozo de pergamino en blanco se desenrolla sobre su escritorio. Tiene una carta de renuncia que escribir, y el único ramalazo de arrepentimiento que siente es al imaginar la estupefacción de Elphinstone Urquart. La amistad con su jefe es uno de los pocos recuerdos gratos que se llevará de Londres y al pobre hombre ya le fue bastante difícil asumir que ella no saltase de alegría y aceptase en el acto la oferta de un puesto de trabajo mejor renumerado. Pero la decisión, una vez tomada, es increíblemente fácil de llevar a cabo. Le dará su renuncia en persona: es lo mínimo que le debe después de todas las amabilidades que ha tenido para con ella, pero sabe que ya nada de lo que le diga o prometa le hará cambiar de opinión.

¿Y después? ¿A dónde irá?

A casa ni hablar. Sólo pensar en el puñado de cartas escondido bajo la cama en un cofre con llave es suficiente para que viejas heridas vuelvan a sangrar, regresar y enfrentarse con lo que dejó atrás es impensable.

Extraña Escocia, sin embargo. Extraña el perfume a bosques de sus vientos, extraña los árboles que crecen sin restricción alguna, su cielo inconmensurable; extraña incluso su bruma y su frío. No quiere volver a vivir en una gran ciudad, no por mucho tiempo, quizá nunca.

La respuesta a su dilema es tan evidente que casi se golpea la frente. Un segundo rollo de pergamino en blanco aparece en su escritorio y la mano que sujeta la pluma no titubea al escribir.

Estimado Profesor Dumbledore…

* * *

Corre, guijarros y ramitas clavándose en sus pies descalzos; corre, lágrimas ardiendo en sus ojos; corre, a duras penas conteniendo los sollozos.

Llega a una alambrada y sin dudarlo la salta con la agilidad de un gato, espantando a unas ovejas somnolientas cuyos balidos tañen el aire. Sigue corriendo, hasta que le duele el costado y se deja caer a la sombra de un árbol, sorbiendo por la nariz y rehusándose a seguir llorando. Es una niña grande ya, es la hija mayor del Reverendo y no puede andar por ahí dando un espectáculo, pero no quiere pensar en eso ahora.

A sus diez años es demasiado mayor para llorar, dentro de poco recibirá su carta de Hogwarts, le dice su madre siempre, pero tampoco quiere pensar en eso ni en la mirada apagada de mamá cuando lo dice ni la preocupación en los ojos de papá cuando lo escucha.

No sabe cuánto tiempo pasa, pero empieza a bajar un poco el sol cuando un gato manchado de todos los colores imaginables aparece para restregarse contra sus piernas. Minerva, aún con ojos rojos y la nariz hinchada, sonríe encantada, porque por más triste que una se encuentre, no hay nada como un gato con pelaje suave para acariciar. El gato se deja y ni siquiera protesta cuando lo toma en brazos y lo aprieta contra su pecho.

—¡Eh, Tabby! ¡Tabby! ¿A dónde te has…? Ah, hola.

Un chico alto, delgaducho, más o menos de su edad, se para frente a ella. Tiene un sombrero de paja ladeado sobre el cabello rubio, una nariz pecosa y ojos claros entrecerrados.

El gato se escurre de sus brazos para ir a restregarse contra las piernas del muchacho, traicionero como todos los gatos. Minerva procura no enfurruñarse al devolver el saludo, ni dejar traslucir en su voz que ha estado llorado.

No tiene demasiado éxito.

—Eh, ¿estás llorando?

—No.

Él se encoge de hombros, alzando al gato.

—Porque tienes los ojos rojos, y la nariz toda hinchada, y te tiembla el labio, y parece que estás llorando.

—¡No estoy llorando!

—Si tú lo dices…

Minerva abre la boca para replicar, pero la cierra enseguida. Ya ha provocado suficientes problemas por un solo día como para acumular más. Se hace un silencio incómodo, al menos para ella, porque él parece absorto rascándole las orejas al gato.

—¿Quieres acariciarlo?

Ella pestañea, sorprendida por su amabilidad cuando ella ha estado tan antipática, y asiente antes de que pueda cambiar de opinión. Él se sienta a su lado entre las raíces y le pasa a Tabby, quien ni se inmuta por el cambio de brazos. Inmediatamente se siente más relajada al percibir el ronroneo del gato bajo sus dedos.

Ahora que lo mira de cerca, reconocer al mayor de los McGregor. Nunca ha hablado con él, pero lo ha visto los domingos en la iglesia, removiéndose en el asiento como si permanecer sentado le fuese tortuoso. En este momento, en cambio, parece perfectamente en paz, reclinado contra el árbol.

Quizás porque no la atosiga con preguntas, quizás porque apenas lo conoce, se encuentra confesándole en voz queda:

—Me escapé de casa.

Él no parece precisamente atónito por la revelación.

—¿Qué pasó?

Minerva se muerde el labio. No puede, bajo ninguna circunstancia, decirle la verdad. Su madre se lo ha repetido mil veces: nadie, nunca, puede saber lo que ellas son capaces de hacer. Así que no puede contarle, como si tal cosa, que se enojó tanto cuando vio a Morag Macallister empujar y hacer llorar a Robbie, el más pequeño de sus hermanitos, que en un pestañeo convirtió las gruesas trenzas de la niña en un verde brillante.

—Hice algo malo y mis padres de enojaron conmigo.

Él se encoge de hombros.

—Bah, seguro que tiene arreglo, ¿no?

No puede decirle, tampoco, que eso es precisamente parte del problema. No puede describirle la expresión en los ojos de su padre cuando su esposa, como si tal cosa, no sólo devolvió los cabellos de Morag a la normalidad, sino que le borró la memoria a ella y a los vecinos que habían sido testigos.

¿Qué querías que hiciera, Robert? ¿Quieres que el Ministerio – la voz de su madre siempre adopta un tono ominoso al decir "el Ministerio" – venga a por mí y tu hija? Créeme, es mejor así. No es como si doliera o algo. Nadie se va a enterar nunca.

Pero Minerva, que sabe lo mucho que papá odia las mentiras y las trampas, entiende por qué parecía tan enojado.

—Y si no —continúa el chico, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos —pide perdón y ya. Eres la hija del Reverendo, no te van a azotar —finaliza, con el tono de quien está familiarizado con tal método disciplinario.

Claro que no le van a pegar, pero Minerva a veces piensa que la decepción en los ojos de su padre es tanto peor. Y mamá siempre se pone tan triste y rara después de las pocas veces que se permite a sí misma hacer magia.

No quiere volver a casa, pero al cabo de un rato decide que no puede dilatarlo más. Le devuelve su gato, que ya casi se ha dormido.

—Gracias. Pero ahora me tengo que ir a casa.

Él vuelve a encogerse de hombros.

—De nada. Te veré por ahí, supongo.

Pasarán años antes de que vuelvan a hablarse, en un verano que les cambiará la vida para siempre, pero ninguno de los dos lo sabe entonces. Minerva se despide, distraída, la mente absorta en ensayar una disculpa. Va a tener que ser más cuidadosa y peor aún, súper amable con la zopenca de Morag, aunque no se lo merezca ni un poco.

A veces, Minerva piensa que habría sido tanto más fácil si no hubiese nacido como su mamá.

A veces, piensa que todo sería más fácil si aquella tan mentada carta llegase de una buena vez y pudiera irse bien lejos de allí…

* * *

Son niños. Sólo eso: niños. Ni mantícoras, ni dragones, ni acromántulas. Son niños recién sorteados por el Sombrero, en su primera semana de clases. Aún le tienen pánico a Peeves y a las escaleras móviles, ¿qué tan temibles pueden llegar a ser?

No muerden, le aseguró Albus.

Pero huelen el miedo, acotó Horace, sin ayudarla en lo más mínimo.

Seguramente su investidura como profesora bastará para infundir respeto a un puñado de chiquillos que no saben convertir fósforos en alfileres, ¿verdad?

Al entrar al aula, siente al menos una veintena de ojos clavarse sobre ella, diez pequeñas víboras esperando a que haga el ridículo en su primer día de enseñanza.

Minerva, eres profesora ahora, no puedes seguir llamando "víboras" a los de Slytherin, ni siquiera en tu cabeza.

Se dirige al frente de la clase y se presenta con voz fuerte y clara, mientras una tiza hechizada escribe su nombre en el pizarrón. Procede a explicarles en qué consiste la materia y los objetivos del curso. Sus alumnos se muestran decididamente indiferentes.

Por Merlín, parece una clase de Binns.

Se pregunta si a Albus Dumbledore alguna vez le ha pasado algo así. Lo duda. Aun en sus comienzos como profesor, su fama le precedía. Nunca tuvo que esforzarse en impresionar a un montón de Slytherins de primer año.

No que ella no haya acumulado logros y éxitos varios a los largo de sus años en Hogwarts, pero aquella época parece haber quedado tan atrás.

¿Quién le ha metido en la cabeza que puede enseñar? Aquel niño de más allá está bostezando descaradamente.

Desesperada, mira en derredor – arrojarse por la ventana sin escoba desde un piso superior está fuera de la cuestión – y al posarse sus ojos sobre el escritorio, le sobreviene una súbita inspiración.

Quizá sea una profesora horrible, pero nadie va a negarme nunca que Tranformaciones es mi especialidad.

Apunta con su varita al escritorio y pronuncia las palabras mágicas.

Horas más tarde, después que la enfermera haya acabado de darle poción calmante a la última alumna histérica, Albus le señala que quizá, si lo que desea es impresionar a sus alumnos y no aterrorizarlos, convertir el escritorio en un puma no sea la mejor idea.

—A lo mejor la próxima vez podrías probar con un cerdo —sugiere, y Minerva hunde el rostro entre sus manos, abochornada.

* * *

Las vacaciones de verano son para enterrar los libros al fondo del baúl (hasta que llegue el momento de hacer la tarea… en el trayecto de vuelta del tren), colgar las túnicas negras y descansar. Es el momento de olvidarse de la escuela, de las obligaciones, de los exámenes. Para todo el mundo, es el momento de relajarse.

Para todo el mundo menos para Minerva McGonagall, para quien es el momento de extrañar horrores el castillo, los partidos de Quidditch, a sus amigos, al mundo al que pertenece. Es el momento en que deja de ser la prefecta y cazadora de Gryffindor para volver a su opaco rol de hija mayor del Reverendo, para volver a ser el blanco de las murmuraciones de las viudas chismosas del pueblo y sentirse fuera de lugar entre las muchachas de su edad.

Sus únicos consuelos del tedio veraniego son sus libros (cuyos hechizos no puede practicar), las cartas de sus amigos (a quienes no verá hasta septiembre) y claro, las largas caminatas que realiza junto a su padre cuando éste puede liberarse un rato de sus obligaciones.

No suelen conversar mucho. Los dos son afectos al silencio y lo bastante parecidos en temperamento como para que nunca resulte incómodo. Cuando hablan, generalmente lo hacen sobre libros porque aunque el Reverendo McGonagall ha salido poco de su aldea natal, siempre se ha esforzado en tener una biblioteca nutrida y comparte todo libro nuevo que cae en sus manos con su hija.

—Creo que las viudas se horrorizarían de saber los libros que me dejas leer —le comentó cierta vez Minerva, después de terminar con un tomo de Kierkegaard.

—Aquí no se considera que las jóvenes necesiten leer mucho, Minerva, pero tú tienes otras posibilidades y debes aprovecharlas.

—¿Lo dices porque soy bruja?

Su padre tardó un momento en responder.

—Porque eres inteligente.

A veces hablan del pueblo y las idas y venidas de sus habitantes; otras, Minerva le cuenta cosas sobre Hogwarts. Es sorprendente lo fácil que le resulta hablarle a su padre del mundo mágico cuando su madre no se halla delante. Isobel McGonagall está muy orgullosa de los logros de su hija en la escuela… Pero a Minerva no se les escapa la sombra que oscurece sus ojos aun mientras la está felicitando, ni sus silencios taciturnos de mirada ausente que siguen cualquier conversación sobre la magia. Minerva sabe por sus compañeros que muchas madres lloran de emoción cuando sus hijos reciben su carta de Hogwarts, pero está bastante segura de ser la única en su clase cuya madre lloró, sobre todo, de envidia.

—Tienes que ser comprensiva con ella —le dice su padre a menudo, cuando a su esposa tiene uno de sus arrebatos taciturnos y queda Minerva a cargo de que Malcolm y Robbie no hagan ninguna fanfarronada mágica que llame la atención de sus vecinos —. Es muy difícil para ella estar apartada del mundo en que se crió, viviendo entre gente tan distinta a ella y sin poder hablarse con su familia.

Lo peor es que Minerva puede entender perfectamente a su madre. Aunque no pueda tener una muy buena opinión de su familia materna, dado que se empecinan en no querer conocer a sus nietos de sangre mezclada ni a perdonar a su única hija por casarse con un Muggle. Pero tiene que ser duro para su madre no hablarse con ellos, y tan sólo imaginarse cómo sería su vida si tuviera que darle la espalda al mundo mágico y guardar su varita bajo llave le horroriza. Puede entender a su madre. Eso no significa que no quiera sacudirla por los hombros en más de una ocasión. Porque por más duro que haya resultado vivir con las consecuencias, su madre tomó su decisión con pleno conocimiento de lo que hacía. En cambio, Robert McGonagall no podía tener idea, cuando aceptó fugarse para casarse con la bella Isobel Ross, que el resto de su vida iba a estar basada en ocultamientos y engaños. Con lo que aborrece mentir, se ve forzado a mantener una doble vida, una fachada ante los feligreses a quienes les predica que la verdad los hará libres, para que nunca descubran quiénes son su mujer y sus hijos en realidad.

Y Minerva sospecha que una parte de él nunca pudo superar la traición de su esposa, que le ocultó hasta mucho después de casarse la verdad sobre quién era ella y sobre quiénes serían sus hijos.

No todo es lúgubre en casa de los McGonagall, empero. Cuando no tiene sus accesos melancólicos su madre vuelve a ser la mujer alegre y chispeante que cautivó al joven Robert con su sonrisa, con su ingenio. Minerva atesora los anocheceres pasados en familia, aunque Malcolm les destroce los oídos con sus intentos por aprender a tocar la gaita de papá y Robbie insista en convertir la casa en un zoológico, adoptando cuanto animalito desvalido encuentre.

Minerva quiere a su familia más que a nada en el mundo… Pero siente los límites de la vida en el pueblo cerrarse en torno a ella y sabe que no quiere esa vida. Que por mucho que llegue a amar a alguien, nunca podría tomar la decisión de su madre.

Y por ello sospecha, aunque aún no se lo reconozca a sí misma, que una vez que termine Hogwarts nunca volverá a pasar otro verano en aquel lugar, cuya vida es tan ajena al futuro que sueña.

* * *

A lo largo de su vida, Minerva ha pasado por un buen número de situaciones bochornosas. Por más sensata que se jacte de ser, por más cuidado que ponga en sus decisiones, nadie puede escapar de ciertas cosas.

Pero cómo le gustaría poder escaparse de esto.

—Elphinstone, yo…

Se queda sin nada que decir. Traga saliva, intenta hallar inspiración en la decoración horrorosamente rococó que ama Madam Pudipié, y gracias a Merlín que esto está casi vacío, su padre le ha enseñado siempre a agradecer los pequeños favores.

La mirada expectante e ilusionada en el rostro de Elphinstone se troca en vacilante primero, acorde los segundos de silencio incómodo avanzan, y en resignada después.

—Está bien, Minerva. Sé que te lo solté de sopetón —. Sonríe, pero es una sonrisa terriblemente triste, cansada, y ella se enfurece consigo misma por provocarla, aunque sepa que no es su culpa. —No esperaba… bueno, no sé bien lo que esperaba, sinceramente. Pero no podía seguir así, ¿sabes? Sentía que te ocultaba algo, y tú aborreces tanto cualquier clase de engaño que… ya ves. Tenías que saber lo que siento por ti, aun cuando los dos sepamos que no es lo que sientes por mí. Nunca quise incomodarte, quiero que lo sepas.

Minerva sabe – está completamente convencida – que no ha hecho nada para alentar a Elphinstone. Ella siempre lo ha visto como a un amigo, del mismo modo en que ve a Filius, a Pomona, a cualquiera de sus amigos de su época de estudiante. Quizás en algunas cosas su amistad es diferente, por los años que los separan, tal vez, o porque se conocieron en una época muy oscura para ella y sus sentimientos hacia él siempre van a estar teñidos de la gratitud por su bondad, su comprensión en un tiempo que lo necesitaba desesperadamente.

Pero ella no ha hecho nada para hacerle creer que sentía otra cosa por él que amistad, ¿verdad? Repasa rápidamente sus interacciones y no se le ocurre nada. Cierto que ella suele buscar su consejo, porque aparte de Albus él es una de aquellas personas en cuyo juicio ella más confía, y siempre se alegra cuando puede pasarse por Hogsmeade a visitarla, y su correspondencia, plétora de noticias del mundo más allá de los terrenos de Hogwarts, es más que apreciada pero... no. Nunca lo ha alentado a más. Tiene, al menos, la conciencia tranquila en ese aspecto, pero no cuenta demasiado cuando tan sólo ver la triste resignación en sus ojos le duele tanto.

—Claro que no me has… —No puede decir con toda franqueza que no la ha incomodado, así que empieza de nuevo —Gracias por decírmelo, Elphinstone. De veras.

Y Minerva, la estoica, la impávida (al menos, a ojos de sus alumnos y aquellos que la conocen poco), quien nunca demuestra sus sentimientos en público, toma una de sus manos sobre la mesa y la aprieta, aunque sea sólo un momento.

—Me gustaría… me gustaría que las cosas fuesen diferentes. Eres uno de mis amigos más queridos, Elphinstone. No tengo palabras para expresarte lo mucho que tu amistad significó para mí todos estos años y odio tener que lastimarte así, lamento no poder corresponder a tu cariño de la misma manera–

—¿No puedes, tal vez un poco? —la interrumpe súbitamente, un brillo esperanzado en sus ojos; su voz, un susurro cargado de intensidad. —Sé que ahora no sientes lo mismo que yo, pero… ¿no crees que tal vez, con el tiempo, podrías aprender a quererme de otra manera? ¿No crees que podrías darme esa oportunidad?

Minerva se queda sin palabras, el corazón golpeándole en el pecho. ¿Podría? Piensa en lo mucho que disfruta sus largas discusiones con él sobre cualquier tema, lo absorta que escucha las historias de sus viajes y las anécdotas interesantes que ha acumulado a lo largo de los años trabajando para el Ministerio, piensa en cómo él fue quien logró hacerla reír en un momento de su vida en que creyó que su boca se había cerrado en una línea imperturbable, en que la risa se había callado por siempre. Recuerda su paciencia, su comprensión, el afecto incondicional que le tiene y se pregunta: ¿podría? ¿Podría darle una oportunidad, para ver si su corazón puede despertar, para ver si algo puede crecer en la tierra que parece tan yerma? Después de todo, el afecto y el cariño ya se encuentran allí. ¿Sería tan difícil, tan impensable que aquellos sentimientos pudieran profundizarse?

¿Y sería tan terrible conformarse con cariño y compañerismo si nunca llega a surgir algo más?

Duda, porque aunque le gusta su trabajo y su vida, aunque aprecia todo lo que tiene, a veces se siente sola y se pregunta…

Pero entonces, al ver la mirada ilusionada de Elphinstone, recuerda otros ojos, más claros, entrecerrados siempre por una leve miopía, encendidos con la misma llama, tantos años atrás. Recuerda aquel atardecer estival, el canto de los grillos en sus oídos, el estremecimiento que recorrió su piel cuando él cayó de rodillas ante ella, para tomar sus manos entre las suyas, cuando aquellas palabras cayeron de sus labios y lo cambiaron todo.

Recuerda las lágrimas ardientes contra la almohada cuando se dio cuenta que nunca podría ser, que por más que se le desgarrase el corazón nunca podría decirle que sí. Y la soledad, la gélida, implacable soledad que la mantuvo en vela tantas noches en Londres, cuando tan sólo pensar en las cartas guardadas bajo la cama reabría todas sus heridas; la soledad y la pena, que la siguieron durante años por cada calle londinense, a toda hora, como una sombra cosida a sus zapatos que no podía perder de vista.

Mira a Elphinstone, y sabe con toda certeza que nunca sentirá por él lo que ha sentido – lo que aún siente – por aquel muchacho de cabellos dorados y pecosas mejillas que la hacía reír a carcajadas, que esa parte de ella está muerta y enterrada. Y sabe, también, que no puede aceptar conformarse con menos, ni ahora ni nunca. Que prefiere con mucho su independencia y su libertad a un matrimonio que sea menos de lo que debería ser.

Con el mayor tacto del que es capaz, le hace saber que siempre será uno de sus más queridos amigos, que siempre ocupará un lugar importantísimo en sus afectos… pero que no puede, y no cree que nunca podrá, corresponderle y convertirse en su esposa.

Él no monta ninguna escena, son los dos demasiado sensatos para ello, pero le rompe un poco el corazón a ambos y a ella le gustaría encontrarse a miles de kilómetros de allí para no ver la decepción en sus ojos.

* * *

—Pero, ¿estás hecha de piedra? ¿Cómo puedes mantenerte así, tan tranquila, como si no te importase?

Minerva no está tranquila: en dieciocho años jamás se ha encontrado menos en paz consigo misma. Su corazón se está astillando en miles de pedazos, siente un dolor tan profundo que llega hasta sus huesos, en carne viva de adentro hacia afuera. La sequedad de sus ojos no es por falta de sentimiento, sino porque todas las lágrimas las vertió al amanecer, cuando supo cuál sería su decisión definitiva, la única posible.

Pero no puede pronunciar palabra, tal es el nudo en su garganta, la turbación de sus pensamientos.

—Ayer me dijiste que sí, Minerva. Ayer parecías feliz. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Fueron tus padres? ¿Ellos te hicieron cambiar de idea? —Ella no responde porque sí, fueron sus padres, pero no del modo en que él cree, no de un modo que ella podrá nunca explicárselo. —No creí… De todas las chicas que conozco, nunca pensé que tú serías… que harías algo así. Pensé que me querías.

Te quiero, te quiero, desea gritar con todas sus fuerzas. Te quiero como nunca quise a nadie más, como nunca creí que iba a querer a nadie…

Pero no más de lo que se quiere a sí misma, aparentemente, y calla.

—No puedo casarme contigo —dice, en cambio, con voz muy, muy queda y ya le insume casi todas sus fuerzas pronunciar esa palabras. —Lo siento.

—Pero, ¿por qué? —Se pasa una mano por los cabellos rubios, casi tirando de ellos; sus ojos claros están húmedos y ella no puede verlo así, cuando creyó que sería quien secaría sus lágrimas, quien lo haría reír por el resto de sus vidas. Pero se fuerza a mantenerle la vista.

Porque no puedo convertirme en mi madre. No puedo guardar mi varita en una caja con llave, no puedo casarme con alguien a quien tenga que mentirle con respecto a quién soy, no quiero criar a mis hijos enseñándoles a mentir. No quiero hacer a un lado todo mi mundo, todo mi talento, ni siquiera por ti, y tú no dejarás la granja de tu padre para seguirme a Londres.

—¿No puedes decirme nada?

No. Un grupo de magos y brujas decidieron en 1692 que hoy te rompa el corazón con mi silencio, que te rechace sin explicaciones que puedas comprender, que nuestra historia termine aquí y ahora.

—Lo siento, Dougal. Lo siento tanto…

Y lo seguirá sintiendo, cuando finalmente él se canse de discutir y se aleje a grandes zancadas, tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas y el temblor de su voz al despedirse de ella; lo seguirá sintiendo cuando se marche a Londres; lo sentirá por los años por venir.

Pero en aquel momento se mantiene estoica ante su mirada herida, porque en el fondo sabe que es la decisión correcta, aunque duela como ácido en sus venas, aunque sea lo más difícil que haya hecho nunca.

* * *

Cuando se imaginó cómo serían sus primeros días de vuelta en Hogwarts, esta vez para trabajar allí en lugar de estudiar, nunca se le cruzó por la cabeza una situación como está.

—Minerva, ¿estás segura que te encuentras bien?

Es una pregunta algo necia, considerando que por más que se esfuerce no puede ocultar sus lágrimas, pero supone que hasta grandes hombres como Albus Dumbledore ceden ante el rigor de la cortesía, que induce muchas veces a ignorar la obvio.

Por Merlín, de todas las personas que podrían haberla encontrado llorando como una chiquilla de trece años en un aula vacía, ¿tenía que ser justo Dumbledore, por quien ella siempre se sintió admirada e intimidada a partes iguales?

Ella asiente, empecinada a conservar aunque sea algo de dignidad en la medida de lo posible, aunque le encantaría hacerse un ovillo y esconderse – qué útil sería poder convertirse en gato – en algún rincón oscuro, donde no tenga que encontrarse con la mirada penetrante tras los anteojos de media luna.

Él no se deja convencer pero en lugar de contradecirla, se sienta en el banco junto al suyo y le alcanza un pañuelo púrpura. Ella lo mira un momento, dubitativa, pero Dumbledore siempre ha tenido un gusto decididamente extraño en indumentaria.

Permanecen en silencio y es afortunado que no la atosigue con preguntas, porque no sabe si sería capaz de explicárselo aunque quisiera. ¿Cómo confesar que ha perdido el dominio de sí misma, el autocontrol cuidadosa y constantemente regulado por una tonta carta de su madre? Una carta con novedades familiares, con consejos y reprimendas por no corresponder más a menudo, con los chismes del pueblo… entre los cuales, como si tal cosa, se mencionan las inminentes nupcias de Dougal McGregor con una chica del pueblo vecino, ¿y sabías, Minerva, que creo que este año finalmente podremos mandar a arreglar el tejado de la iglesia?

Es tan, tan tonto, tan absurdo, que una nimiedad semejante pueda sacudirla hasta sus cimientos. Han pasado años y ella ya no es una chiquilla de dieciocho años con el corazón roto, es una mujer que ha tomado su propio camino y rehecho su vida, a su manera. ¿Qué derecho puede tener sobre Dougal y las decisiones que tome ahora, cuando ella tomó la suya años atrás? ¿Acaso pretendía que la esperase eternamente, cuando ella le dejó bien claro que nunca podría ser?

Es irracional y ella aborrece todo lo que sea irracional. Es demasiado lógica y sensata para tonterías de esta clase. No que le ayude mucho a evitar lo que siente, empero.

No podrá confesarle a nadie lo tonta que está siendo, se moriría de la mortificación de sólo pensarlo…

Y sin embargo, los ojos azules de Albus la contemplan sin juzgar, y en el silencio compartido hay un compañerismo que no sabe si ha sentido alguna vez con él antes, que quizás su admiración por él nunca le ha dejado sentir. Y sin darse cuenta cómo, empieza a hablar, a hilvanar la historia de un verano que parecía eterno, el último que pasaría con su familia, aquel que le cambiaría la vida.

Le habla de un muchacho de pecas y ojos claros, de risa clara y frecuente, con quien discutía y se reía a partes iguales. Un muchacho Muggle, a quien le entregó su corazón sin darse cuenta, por quien perdió la cabeza. Y cuando le propuso casamiento, le dijo sin dudar que sí… y al llegar a casa, se sentó a la mesa con sus padres y los observó con frialdad, con ojo analítico, como si no fuese su hija. Como si fuesen una bola de cristal en la que se reflejase su futuro. Y vio el compañerismo, el amor, la comprensión casi sin palabras que se daba entre ellos… pero también aquella distancia que el engaño de su madre había abierto entre ellos y que ni el amor ni el tiempo habían logrado salvar. Vio una vez más en su memoria los ojos llenos de lágrimas de su madre cuando recibió la carta de Hogwarts, recordó cuánto sufría su padre cuando había que mentir ante todo el pueblo sobre la naturaleza de su esposa e hijos… Y después de una noche que se estiró indefinidamente, desgarrándose en mil futuros posibles, después de un centenar de lágrimas sobre su almohada, supo que no podría compartir el mismo destino de sus padres, que el amor no salvaba todas las distancias. Que no estaba dispuesta a hacer a un lado sus sueños y convicciones, ni por Dougal ni por nadie.

—Es una ridiculez —continúa, su voz firme una vez más pero aún incapaz de encontrarse con sus ojos —Sé que tomé la decisión correcta y no, no quisiera volver al tiempo atrás y hacer otra elección… ¿Qué son dos meses comparados con toda una vida? No debería seguir afectándome así, no después de todo este tiempo, es absurdo. No lo entiendo.

—No todo en este mundo funciona con lógica, Minerva —señala él suavemente, pero por un momento, su mente parece a kilómetros y quizá décadas de allí. —Te juzgas demasiado severamente.

Ella suelta un resoplido y él sonríe levemente, pero por primera vez se da cuenta que es una sonrisa triste, que nunca ha visto en su rostro antes. O quizá nunca pudo reconocer la tristeza en su rostro antes, demasiado ofuscada por la distancia que se crea entre nosotros y aquellos a los que admiramos.

—Minerva, el tiempo en una vida no se mide ni por el reloj ni por el calendario. Por sentimental que suene (y sé lo mucho que odiarás cuando empiece a sonar como una canción de Celestina Warwick), en una vida, cuando uno vuelve el tiempo atrás, uno mide el tiempo por la intensidad con que lo vivió. Mil días y noches son un abrir y cerrar de ojos si fueron insignificantes para nosotros, mientras que una sola hora puede repetirse en nuestra memoria eternamente si fue la hora en que cambió nuestro destino para siempre. Dos meses… —Chasquea la lengua. —Sí, creo que fue, más o menos, la misma cantidad de tiempo que pasé con él. Ah, Minerva—agrega, un chispazo de diversión ante su expresión, que debe ser estupefacta —no creas que eres la única que perdió la cabeza por un muchacho después de salir de Hogwarts.

La diversión se apaga en sus ojos inmediatamente con sus siguientes palabras:

—Pero al menos tú no tienes que avergonzarte, Minerva. El único defecto que tenía el muchacho del que te enamoraste era pertenecer a un mundo tan distinto al tuyo. Pase lo que pase, tú no pasarás noches en vela, preguntándote cómo alguna vez… cómo fuiste capaz de enamorarte, cómo pudiste depositar tu confianza en alguien que también te horroriza en lo más profundo.

La perplejidad de Minerva alcanza un punto máximo, o eso cree ella.

—Profesor… Albus—se corrige—no puedo creer que nadie a quien usted haya podido querer así sea tan horrible…

Pero en la mirada resignada e indulgente que él le dedica sabe que se equivoca, incluso antes que él le diga:

—¿Y si te dijera su nombre? Si te dijera que el muchacho del que me enamoré a mis diecisiete años, cuando él estaba visitando a su tía, mi vecina, si te dijera que se llamaba Gellert Grindelwald, ¿me creerías?

Se queda boquiabierta, lo cual es más que comprensible, considerando todas las cosas horripilantes que sabe sobre Gellert Grindelwald, el peor de todos los supremacistas sangre pura, el asesino en masa de Muggles y magos… Gellert Grindelwald, a quien Albus Dumbledore derrotó para encerrar en Nurmengard, ¿cómo es posible?

Empieza a hilvanar el relato de un chico solitario, cuya madre acababa de morir dejándolo a cargo de una hermana enferma y un hermano hostil, que conoce al sobrino de su vecina y siente una conexión instantánea, con quien siente una comprensión y camaradería jamás compartidas con nadie antes… Minerva se da cuenta que no le está contando toda la historia, como ella misma no lo ha compartido todo, pero lo que escucha es suficiente para verlo bajo una luz nueva, para ver a Albus Dumbledore por primera vez como… bueno, como una persona de carne y hueso, igual de capaz (o quizá más) de cometer errores que el resto de ellos.

Tal vez por eso le es más fácil reírse cuando él le ofrece ranas de chocolate.

—Albus, no tengo diez años.

—No te burles de los consuelos simples, Minerva. Funcionan.

Abandonan el aula al darse cuenta que se aproxima la hora de la cena y tras un atardecer de profundas confesiones, sigue una conversación casual sobre las últimas noticias en el campo de Tranformación, pero hay una camaradería subyacente en su conversación ahora, una confianza en su trato que no estaba allí antes.

—Siempre pensé que me interesaría estudiar Animagia de tener la oportunidad —confiesa, y él le sonríe.

—¿Y qué mejor oportunidad que la presente, con la biblioteca de Hogwarts a tu disposición?

Se da cuenta que tiene razón y al conversar sobre proyectos actuales y futuros, acepta por fin que, a pesar del dolor que puedan ocasionar las puertas cerradas en el pasado, el camino del resto de su vida sigue abierto ante ella y eso, quizá, sea más que suficiente.

* * *

Cierra la última caja con las fotografías de su boda. Fue un evento sencillo, con unos pocos amigos y parientes y sin embargo, uno de los días más felices de su vida. No creyó, en ese entonces, que sus años junto a Elphinstone serían tan pocos, que un accidente tan absurdo lo arrebataría de su lado cuando los dos habían sobrevivido a una guerra tan cruenta.

Mira a su alrededor, a las paredes desnudas, las estanterías vacías. Y sin embargo, no parecen desnudas ni vacías, decoradas como están por el millar de recuerdos intangibles que han tocado su superficie. Los pasos atolondrados de sus sobrinos cuando venían a pasar el día, las largas charlas con los amigos de visita, los atardeceres de invierno junto al fuego cuando el silencio, mientras ella corregía exámenes y él proseguía con sus investigaciones, lejos de ser incómodo estaba cargado de afecto y complicidad. Las Navidades, los cumpleaños, los desayunos, miles de detalles de una rutina compartida, de los que fueron, quizá, los años más felices de su vida.

Recuerda cuando conoció a Elphinstone, ella tan nerviosa en su primer día pero obstinada en disimularlo, y cómo él le sonrió y la hizo sentirse como en su casa. Recuerda sus tantas visitas a Hogwarts en las que se iban a tomar algo a Las Tres Escobas (nunca, nunca más a lo de Madam Pudipié) o a caminar junto al lago, sus ocasionales propuestas de matrimonio repetidas a lo largo de los años, que llegaron a ser un broma recurrente para sus amigos. Y sobre todo recuerda, claro como si hubiera sido ayer, el día en que finalmente le dijo que sí y la sorpresa en su rostro.

Es extraño cómo se dan las cosas. Ella creyó que nunca podría volver a enamorarse, que sólo Dougal McGregor poseería jamás su corazón. Y entonces, la carta anunciándole su muerte, de un ataque al corazón de todas las cosas. Recuerda las lágrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas… pero por el recuerdo de un muchacho desaparecido mucho tiempo atrás, un muchacho que había dejado de existir, porque ella al hombre no llegó a conocerlo nunca. Su corazón no se rompió, y al leer las viejas cartas que él alguna vez le escribiera, se dio cuenta que en algún momento, de forma imperceptible, inesperada, las antiguas heridas se habían cerrado. Que su muerte no significaba la suya, que su propia vida estaba lejos de haber terminado. Y después de la guerra, cuando había perdido a tantos de sus amigos, de sus alumnos, cuando tantas familias fueron devastadas… supo que era una tontería seguir perdiendo el tiempo, como si tuviese que cumplir una sentencia.

Cuando Elphinstone, quizás más por costumbre que por auténtica esperanza de que ella cambiase de opinión, le hizo una vez más la pregunta, ella lo miró a los ojos y supo, con toda certeza, que no sólo podría pasar el resto de su vida junto a él, sino que no podía esperar para hacerlo. El afecto sincero puede convertirse en amor, aunque no sea con la llama del primer amor, aunque la juventud de ambos hubiera quedado atrás. Y aprendió que un amor calmo, maduro, no es más frío, no es menos fuerte ni menos capaz de colmar de felicidad.

Pero ahora aquel capítulo de su vida se ha cerrado y la casa se encuentra, una vez más, vacía. No puede permanecer allí, en medio de tantos fantasmas invisibles, de tanta ausencia que pesa a todas horas.

Cuando se encuentra de vuelta en su antigua habitación en Hogwarts junto a su oficina, cree que se le romperá otra vez el corazón, que las paredes de piedra la asfixiarán, que tendrá que correr una vez más hacia cualquier parte donde duela un poco menos.

Pero al recorrer los pasillos familiares y saludar a los retratos, al ver el cariño en los rostros de sus amigos, la expectación en los ojos de sus alumnos, incluso ante el ceño fruncido de Madam Pince, los gruñidos de Filch y las trastadas de Peeves, se da cuenta que no desea correr hacia ningún sitio, que está justo donde debe estar.

Quizás no sea la vida que se imaginó, ni a los dieciocho cuando aceptó casarse con Dougal ni muchos años después cuando lo hizo con Elphinstone, pero es su vida y no puede esperar a ver lo que el futuro se digne a traer.


End file.
